Fabric of the Mind
by Sam Eulde
Summary: It is truly hard to hide your feelings. Especially when the feeling is desire and obsession. Highschoolmatsu! Doctor Ichi x Student!Kara. Underage, Teacher x Student, age difference. This fic is strictly T rated. M rated parts will be separated. IchiKara, JyushiMura, OsoChoro, AtsuTodo
1. Wincey

**A/N: Okay. I tried planning for a fic for the first time in years. I hope it turns out well. Please tell me what you think! Ity might not be an original idea but I tried my best ^^"**

* * *

Karamatsu fixed the buttons of Jyushimatsu for the third time that they walked from home to school. "Non, non, my dear brother~! You must flash your soft skin in front of people. Especially the ladies~! Heed your dear older brother's words, dear Jyushimatsu!" Satisfied with his work, he pulled away from his younger brother. "There!"

Jyushimatsu giggled. "Okay, Karamatsu-niisan!" He hummed as they entered the school premises. "You talk like you have gone through that, niisan~"

Karamatsu brushed his hand through his bangs, making them flow against the soft wind. "Why, of course, my dear brother. I did~! One must learn the hard way and I am telling you what I have learned."

The younger one hummed in awe. "Ooh~! Niisan is so wise!"

The older one chuckled, feeling proud at the other's praises. "Why, of course, my dear Jyushimatsu! I must bear the burden of knowing everything."

Jyushimatsu patted his back. "You must be working hard, huh.."

This odd pair is the underlings of the Matsuno household. Karamatsu is the elder one and Jyushimatsu is the younger one. Even though the two look so much like each other, they have distinctive differences. Karamatsu is very narcissistic, spouting every cheesy line that he could thinks of every minute. In terms of appearance, he has thicker eyebrows and he prefers 'cool-looking' outfits. His hair also has a bluish hue on his black hair, probably because of an incident back in elementary school. Jyushimatsu, on the other hand, always has a big smile on his face and tends to speak enthusiastically. He wears whatever is comfortable and he has only one ahoge compared to his brother's double ahoge. He also has a sunny hue on his hair.

The twins just started High school and it is their entrance ceremony. They got accepted to Akatsuka High School because of their athletic abilities. Karamatsu happen to be very talented is basketball and Jyushimatsu in Baseball.. Though both need to learn a lot of things about the said sports. The scholarship is helping the expenses of their parents for the school.

The two stopped at the flock of first year students who are looking at the board where they class lists are. Karamatsu squeezed through to see their classes. He grinned when he saw his name. "Ah! I'm in class two! Jyushi is….-"He frowned when he did not se his brother's name in his class. "W-wha.. Why didn't they put us together?" He continued searching for his brother's name.

He felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked at Jyushimatsu who have a part of his sleeve between his thumb and index finger. The younger one pointed at the list of class 1-5. "There's my name, niisan!"

Karamatsu looked up to list and he, indeed, saw his name. The older one frowned deeper. "Eh.. But that is not good. Should I exchange class..?"

Jyushimatsu tugged his sleeve once more, making the older one look at him again. Jyushi shook his head and grinned at him. "I'll be fine, niisan! We're on the same floor and we can have lunch together! Oh! We could possibly have joined classes in P.E. and such!"

Karamatsu blinked and smiled at his brother's optimism. He patted his head. "Okay! My Baby brother is standing up for himself! Oh, how time passes! So fast!" He dramatically reached out to the air and clenched it.

The people around them backed away from the two. Jyushimatsu only giggled. He is used to it. "Nii-san! We're the same age~"

Karamatsu smiled and nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. He patted his brother's shoulder. "I know and I am proud of you, my little Jyushimatsu!"

If Karamatsu could join the drama club, he would be perfect in it. Jyushimatsu grinned and nodded. "Thank you, niisan! Ah! We should go in!"

Karamatsu nodded and grinned as they went inside the school gym, where the ceremony would be held.

* * *

The twins sat next to each other since they have the same surname. They looked up at the stage and noted the teachers that sat on the chairs. Some of them stood out for Karamatsu.. One of them has a reddish brown hair, unkempt formal clothes and red eyes. Well, Karamatsu could not clearly see from his seat but the man has very bright eyes and a large grin. He sat next to a man who has cleaner hair cut and it has a greenish hue to them. This man also has red-rimmed glasses to shield his sharp eyes. There is also a man who does not look like a teacher. He looks very young and he is in a pink cardigan. His hair has a pink hue and so does his eyes. And there is another person…

This man is sitting on the far left of the teachers. He is in a white lab coat and a purple undershirt with a bluish black necktie. He is slumping over and his hands are in his pockets. His eyes are half lidded under silver rimmed glasses. Karamatsu noted him the most since he has been staring at him for a while. He does not know if it is him and anyone behind him but it is making him very, very uncomfortable.

The man with greenish hair and red glasses stood up and went to the podium. He spoke up. "Please settle down.." He looked down on his papers (must be his speech, Karamatsu noted). "Good morning, first year students and staff.. I am the vice principal, Choro Toritsuki and I am here to welcome you all to Akatsuka High School!" He made a small smile as the staff and the students clapped their hands. The vice principal continued his speech but the twins barely listened. Jyushimatsu is preoccupied with something else. Karamatsu did not notice since he was preoccupied too.

He fidgeted on his seat as he felt the man's gaze bear on his skin. Kara could feel sweat on his palms and his heart pounded in his chest because of fear. This man could be a ghost! He's in all white after all.. or worse! A mad school doctor! He's operating on his students for fun! Wait- That is from an anime.. He sighed and shook his head. He's probably just overthinking. He bet that he just imagining his gaze. He chuckled and looked up the stage. He froze.

The man is staring at him with an amused smirk. His chin is now propped with his hand and elbow. Karamatsu swore that he felt his heart stopped at the moment he licked his lips. His face drained its colour. No. He must not lose his cool!

Suddenly, the man snickered to himself. His eyes shut and his pointy teeth showing. Karamatsu blushed in embarrassment and he looked away. When will this end?

* * *

After almost an hour of torture, the cursed ceremony finally ended. Karamatsu sighed in relief and went inside the classroom building with his brother.

"Niisan, Are you okay?" Jyushimatsu asked the other in concern.

Karamatsu smiled at him and patted his head. "Of course~ I cannot let my cute brother worry~!"

Jyushimatsu giggled at that. "Ah! This is my classroom, niisan! See you!" He waved at him and went inside his classroom.

Karamatsu smiled at him and walked to his classroom. He sighed and turned to a corner. He gasped when he bumped into someone. Some folders dropped on the floor. Karamatsu gasped. What is this cliché~? Is this my High school romance~? "Ah~ Let me pick it up for you!" He knelt down to pick up all the folders. He noticed his name on one of them. He blinked and picked it up.

"Ah.. There's really no need. I could handle it." A man's voice said as his High school romance knelt down to pick the other folders up.

Karamatsu froze. It can't be.. He looked up and saw the man in a white lab coat from earlier. "U…u-uh.." He could not find his voice. He was too scared to speak. Why is his name on the folder? Is he a victim!?

The man looked at him and smiled. "Ah.. You are the boy from the ceremony, aren't you?"

Kara flinched and gulped. "U-uh.. yes.." What is with his voice? It sounds smaller than usual!

The man chuckled. Kara noticed that the man has a very messy hair but it did not look bad on him. It has a purple hue into it.. His eyes are also purple..

"Can I have my folders back, if you please?" The man asked.

Karamatsu flinched and looked down at the folders. He bit his lip.

The man raised a brow and made an amused smirk. "Look, it is not my hobby killing freshmen.. These files are for documentation in my clinic."

Kara blinked and looked up at him. "A-ah.. clinic?" He must have sounded dumb. The man is in a lab coat! He should be a School doctor! He wanted to hit his head on the wall multiple times but the wall does not deserve such treatment. "Oh! U-um.. sorry about that.." He smiled and placed the folders about the one in the other's arms. "I apologize about earlier, doctor.."

The school doctor scoffed and chuckled. "Please, do not call me doctor. Even though I am the clinic doctor.. I'm Ichi Airuro. I must have scared you earlier." He did not sound apologetic. He sounded amused but Karamatsu did not mind.

"Ah~! Well, It is nice to meet you, Sir Airuro~! I am-" He was cut off by the bell. He gasped. "Ah! I need to go! See you around, doctor~!" He ran to the class 1-2.

Ichi watched him and hummed. "What strange boy.." He looked at the top folder and smirked. "Karamatsu, huh..? He's quite my type."


	2. Ardass

Karamatsu grinned proudly as he spread his arm and twirl in front of the mirror. "This. This is it~ My beautiful form!" He exclaimed happily.

"Nii-san, let me see!" Jyushimatsu peeked at from the door. He grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "That looks great on you, Niisan~!"

Karamatsu grinned proudly and made a flamboyant pose. "I know, my dear brother~"

These two have been in their respective clubs for a week now. They are already given their Uniforms. Karamatsu is wearing his royal blue jersey along with his arm sleeve, socks and brand new sports shoes. He sacrificed his allowance just to buy them. His jersey has a number large '2' on the back and front along with the word Akatsuka on it.

Jyushimatsu is also wearing his baseball uniform. He is wearing a blue and white cap, shirt that has '14' and Akatsuka on it. He also wore the pants with his long socks.

"Ah~ my dear brother, you look wonderful as well~!" he grinned and patted his brother's shoulder. "You truly are my beautiful brother!"

Jyushimatsu giggled. "Thank you, niisan~!"

Karamatsu noticed that the other is not wearing any shoes. "hm? What about your shoes, Jyushi?"

Jyushimatsu looked down and gasped. "Ah! Well, I can't wear my dirty shoes indoors so I left them off."

Kara hummed and smiled at him. "I could give you new shoes if you want a pair.."

Jyushi gasped and quickly shook his head. "Ah! There is no need, Karamatsu-niisan! My pair is good enough." he grinned at him.

The older one hummed and smiled as he crossed his arms. "you know, you truly deserve a new pair, my dear brother. If only these shoes are good for field running.." he hummed.

Jyushimatsu smiled and shook his head. "Niisan, you deserve it more than I do.." he grinned and reached up to his head to pat it. "hehe~ You are the best Niisan I could ever have after all~!"

Karamatsu gasped and his eyes teared up slightly. "Oh! Dear Jyushimatsu!" he quickly hugged his brother. "Me too! You are the best otoutou that I could ever have~!"

Jyushi chuckled and hugged him back.

"Karamatsu! Jyushimatsu! Are you two alright up there?!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen.

Karamatsu replied. "Oh yes, dear mother! We are just admiring each other's brotherly qualities~"

They could almost hear their mother sigh. "Well, don't do it too much, you two.. It is time for dinner!"

Jyushimatsu grinned. "We'll go down, mom!"

Karamatsu followed his brother downstairs but they were scolded because they did not take the uniforms off. But it all ended well that night.

.. That is, except for Karamatsu.. It was already 11pm but he was still awake, rolling from side to side. He frowned. He needed to sleep early to have his magnificent 8 hours but it is impossible now...

He cannot stop thinking about their school doctor. He could always feel the other watching him. In the morning, at lunch and at practice, he would always be there to greet him.. And not in a normal way.. It always goes like this:

 ** _"Oh, Good morning, Meat boy. Not to worry, I am not here to eat you yet. You are doing well at basketball practice. If ever you get injured, you could aaaalways come to me. Fufu~"_**

Karamatsu's face paled once more and covered his head with his blanket. That person is really goddamn scary! What does he want from him?!

The poor boy sighed. He cannot ask him since he wanted to be polite.. He stopped for a moment and gasped. Could it be? That the doctor likes him in a way!? Did he finally find a fan outside of his family? He sat up and gasped. "I have found my Karamatsu boy!" He exclaimed as softly as he can but he ended up waking his brother.

"Hng..? Niisan? What's wrong? You can't sleep?" Jyushimatsu asked, half awake.

Karamatsu smirked to himself and lay back down on the bed. "Oh, I can sleep peacefully now, Jyushi.. Oh, yes, I can..." he grinned and closed his eyes.

Jyushi tilted his head and shrugged. "Okay~ good night~" he went back to sleep.

* * *

 _I see! That is it! That is the reason why! Oh, what a sinful man I am! Making people such as healer himself fall for my charms~!_ He grinned to himself as he walks towards the school gym. They have practice as usual but he is early today. He has to talk to his Karamatsu boy after all.

"Well, aren't you adorable.."

Karamatsu stopped walking and looked around. He saw no one. But he swore that it sounded like-

"Are you hungry? Hm? Have you eaten, cute one?"

Karamatsu blinked and followed the familiar voice. It led him to the water faucets out side the gym. He saw a white ball figure. He decided to get nearer to see who it is. He stopped on his tracks when he saw the unkempt purple hued hair and silver reamed glasses. He gulped and quickly hid behind the wall and peeked at him. The other does not seem to notice him so he continued watching.

 _So.. He likes cats...? That's.. Actually kinda cute..._ He blushed a bit and he watched the other smile as he caressed the cat's fur

"Ah, I have just the thing.." he pulled something out from his pocket and fed it to the white cat. When Karamatsu looked closer, he noted that it was a bunch of dried sardines. He furrowed his brows. _Does he carry that often?  
_  
Karamatsu blinked as the doctor picked the cat up in his arms. The cat surprisingly did not resist and nuzzled his chest. Ichi chuckled and leaned his head on the cat.

Karamatsu gasped at the cuteness and covered his mouth. He quickly hid behind the wall once more, hoping that the other did not noticed. _What was that?! That was unusually cute and he does not know what to feel!  
_  
"Oh? Another lost kitten?" Karamatsu squeaked and fell down on the ground after stumbling. He landed on his butt and groaned. He looked up, only to see the other's hand offered to him.

Ichi chuckled. "You are clumsy for an athlete."

Karamatsu blushed deeply and took the hand before standing up. "Oh, well, I am still a flawed human being~! I do get caught off guard.."

Ichi raised a brow. "What the hell was that? Another painful line that you thought of?"

Karamatsu chuckled. "Ah, I do hurt a lot of people.. Including you, dear doctor!"

The doctor slumped down. "... What?"

Kara grinned at him. "Ah, yes~ You, my doctor, have been a victim of my charm!"

The other was speechless, contemplating about what the other said. "Are you serious..?"

The student grinned. _Ah there it is! My unavoidable charm~_ "I apologize, my dear healer. For I am a sinful man... Cursed to charm all those around me!"

Ichi groaned and pressed his palm against his face. "Did I flip a weird switch?" he huffed and frowned at Karamatsu. "Knock it off. I'm getting annoyed."

Karamatsu chuckled. "I cannot blame you, my healer.. My charm is just far too great-" he gasped when he was pushed against the wall. His wrist is being clenched on by the older one's hand.

"Ooh~? You think I am the one who fell? Hah. Think again, Matsuno.. I am not the one who slept late at night, thinking about someone." Ichi smirked as he leaned his faced on the other's.

Karamatsu gasped and blushed, trying to lean away from him. "H-how did you..-" He gasped when he was cut off once again. This time, the doctor's lips are pressed against his. He blushed deeply, trying to free his hand from the other's grip. "mm-mmn! Mmn... Hmn..."

Thw younger one struggled but the doctor licked and nibbled on his lips. He pushed his tongue past his lips and explored his moist cavern.

The poor Karamatsu could not move due to shock. The kiss left his limbs soft and weak. His eyes closed slowly until the older one pulled away. He opened his eyes once more, only to see the doctor smirking. "Do you see now? It is you who fell for my charms."

Karamatsu tried to register what happened. Once it did, he snapped out of his daze and brought his palm across the older one's face.

Ichi gasped as he felt the sting on his cheek. He noticed that his glasses were thrown on the ground. Good thing it was not broken. But he was still shocked the boy slapped him.

The boy, on the other hand, was also shocked. So shocked that he ran away from the gym, hugging his things tightly on his chest.

* * *

 _... I want to diiiiiiee!_ The poor Karamatsu laid on his futon, hugging a pillow on his chest. He missed practice. He immediately called his captain and told him that something unfortunate happened to him. The captain was not happy but he expected him to be in good shape tomorrow. He hoped that too. He rolled on his futon, contemplating on what happened. _I-it was his fault! That was sexual harassment and child molestation!_ Well, he is not really a child but he is still a minor. He groaned. _But maybe a slap was too far..?_ He grunted as to why he decided to slap and not to punch. It is laughable! He stole his first kiss!

He blushed deeply and touched his own lips. _His lips were soft yet rough at the same time.. His hot tongue was also aggressive yet soft..._ He gasped and blushed harder. _No! I am not into men! He never thought him as handsome anyway... Well... He is.. But not in that way.. Argh, what is hapening to me?!_ He clutched his head.

"Niisan!" Jyushimatsu busted into the room and went to his brother. "Niisan, I heard that you weren't feeling well! Are you okay? What hurt you?!"

Karamatsu gasped and sat up to see his own brother. Tears slowly fell from his eyes before hugging him. "Jyushimaaaaaaatsu.. .! Your big brother is in a pinch! What do I do?!"

Jyushi gasped and quickly soothed his brother's back. "Eh? Niisan? Who hurt you?! I will hurt them too!" Jyushi made an unusual vengeful face.

This scared Karamatsu for both Ichi and Jyushi. "A-ah! No..! I.. It's not that..I.. I think your big brother have a sexual awakening..."

Jyushimatsu returned to his normal grin and tilted his head. "... Hah?"

Karamatsu sniffed and looked away. He trusts Jyushi with his secrets.. Even if he spill it, he spills it in a good way. "Well.. I.. I think that your big brother.. Likes men, my little Jyushimatsu..."

Jyushi was silent but he spoke up after a few seconds. "Eh? Niisan, it is okay! Even if you do, we all still love you!" He smiled brightly at him as he pat his head.

Kara blinked and looked up at him hopefully. "Y-you think so, Jyushi...?"

The younger one grinned and nodded. "Yes! Of course, niisan! Besides, Mom and Dad are prepared for this!"

Kara furrowed his brows. "What? They are?"

Jyushi nodded. "Uhuh! They have a speech and everything~"

 _... Oh, dear goddess of love, it seems that everyone is aware about my preferences except for me.. Forgive me, my goddess!  
_

* * *

Karamatsu lay awake once more that night. He was thinking who should apologize... _Ah, it should be him! He stole the first kiss of the virgin! Truly, that is the worse crime! Ah... But.. It is I who pushed him too far.. It is clear that he is not charmed by me.. He is right. I am the one who is charmed.. I realize that I like this doctor. But! I am sure that he does not like me back. He only kissed me because I was being too obnoxious.._ He sighed and closed his eyes. He has made his decision.

* * *

Karamatsu looked around the cafeteria. He frowned. He was not able to find Doctor Airuro before classes. He overslept too so they ran late for today.. Speaking of which, He does feel sleepy. He yawned and grunted. _I should get this over with so that I could have my beauty sleep._ The boy continued searching and finally found the doctor.

The man was at the back of the school, nuzzling a different cat from yesterday. Karamatsu tilted his head. _Where do these cats come from?_ He slowly approached the other and spoke up. "Um.. Sensei..?"

Ichi looked up at the other with a surprised look. "..oh.. Matsuno..san.."

 _Eh? What is with that reaction?_ Karamatsu cleared his throat. "U-um.. I wa-"

"Oi, Ichi~!" An upbeat voice rang behind him.

Karamatsu gasped and looked at the person behind him. It was one of the staff from the ceremony. He did not pay attention to it but he knows this man.. His name is Oso Kumakane.. The principal. Karamatsu stiffened and immediately bowed. "A-ah, Principal..!"

Oso raised a brow and chuckled. "Hey, hey, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Mr. Kumakane or Oso." He grinned widely and patted his head. "Were you talking with my friend Ichi here?"

Karamatsu blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Um.. Yes but it could wait.."

Oso chuckled. "Great! Because I need to have him in our meeting. Come on, big boy." He grinned at Ichi, who seem to be annoyed but he stood up and followed Oso inside the building.

Ichi glanced at Karamatsu and hummed. "I'll watch your practice today.." He smiled a bit before going in.

Karamatsu blushed a bit and looked down. "Okay.." He stayed there for a good minute and his eye twitched. What was that? That was so not Karamatsu at all! Why am I acting like.. Like.. Like an Ichi boy! He gasped. _Oh, wait.. I technically am.._ He blushed and groaned. _But why..? All the other did was stare at him and tease him_. He sighed. This is not good.

* * *

Karamatsu went to the gym after classes. He quickly changed his clothes and entered the court, grinning proudly at his appearance. He started warming up and shooting some balls in the basket until someone called out to him.

"Matsuno! Come here!" A shrill voice filled the gym. Karamatsu smiled and jogged towards their manager. "Ah, What is it, Yowai-san~? To which do I owe this pleasure?"

Totoko Yowai. This girl is the manager of the current Basketball team and she is a third year student. Everyone was relieved but they hoped that her replacement will be far less brutal.

"Why. The. Hell. Why the hell are you wearing the basketball uniforms?! Those are only for game events, you idiot!" The girl angrily questioned the boy.

Karamatsu grinned and twirled before posing. "Well, I apologize~ I got excited because when I tried it on last night, it truly suits me~! I wanted to bless everyone with me great presence and form!"

Totoko growled. "Shut the hell up and change!" The girl gripped tightly on her clipboard.

The captain, Futsuumaru Nami, who stood beside Totoko sighed and smiled a bit. "Just go and change, Matsuno-kun.. You'll just anger her.."

Karamatsu gasped and looked down. "Aaah.. How dreadful it maybe, captain, my captain.. I still need to follow my beautiful manager's orders~! Don't worry, Totoko-chan!" He held Totoko's hand. "I will make sure I will change my outfit for you- blaugh!"

Everyone in the gym stopped and looked at the two. Totoko apparently hit Karamatsu-s head with the clipboard. They did not know how but the clipboard somehow made Karamatsu's head bleed.

Karamatsu blinked as he felt something slick and warm drip some his forehead. He touched it. He winced when it stung. He looked at his hand and he, indeed, was bleeding.

Totoko gasped. "L-let's bring him to the clinic!" She realized how much trouble that she would face.

Futsuumaru nodded and grabbed Karamatsu's arm. "Let me help you, Matsuno-san."

"No need." The school doctor stepped inside the gym and went to Karamatsu. "I'm bringing him. You should continue your practice."

Karamatsu gasped and looked up at him. "A-ah! B-but I'm okay! It's just flesh wound~ No biggie~" He smiled at Totoko. "Totoko-chan, You don't have to worry about it~ It is my fault after all~! Haha.. uwah!" He yelped when he was carried by Ichi's arms.

"Nonsense. I'll treat your wound. It might get infected. Do you wanna die or something?" He started walking out.

Totoko was baffled from what is happening, as well are the other players. "A-ah, we should go too!"

Ichi shook his head. "No need to.. I'm taking care of his wound. Don't worry, he's be up and about tomorrow, Totoko.. Futsuumaru.."

Totoko bit her lip and was about to follow but he felt Futsuumaru's hand on her shoulder. "Let's leave him be.. It is hard to convince Airuro-sensei.."

Totoko frowned. "But I-"

"I don't think Matsuno-san will blame you for it.. So you're safe, Yowai-san.." Futsuumaru smiled at her.

Totoko frowned and sighed before nodding. "Fine.. Let's resume practice."

Futsuumaru smiled at her. "Okay..~"

* * *

Karamatsu sighed as the doctor started treating his wound. "It is not good to make a lady like Totoko-chan feel bad.."

Ichi hummed, focused to wrapping the wound on the other's forehead. "Well, I don't really care about gender and age.. But I guess I couldn't blame her. I did something horrible to you while you were… in the zone.."

Karamatsu tilted his head. ".. The zone..?"

"mhm.. The drama zone." Ichi clarified he finished the bandage. "Do you feel dizzy? Or light-headed?"

Kara hummed. "Oh.. hmm.. Maybe a little light-headed but not dizzy."

Ichi nodded and grabbed his clip board, jotting down some things. "Well, you should rest for a bit until you feel better.. Go on.. lay down.." Ichi stood from his seat. The took the paper from the clip board and sat down in front of the computer and typed on it.

Karamatsu did as he was told, watching the other work. He blushed at bit. He looks busy.. he seems different when he is working.. He knows that the other is handsome but seeing all his sides makes the other attractive..

Ichi stopped and printed what he typed before stretching and looking at him. He raised a brow when he caught the other watching him. "Is there something that amusing?"

Karamatsu gasped and looked away from the other, blushing deeply. "U-uh.. Nothing, nothing…"

Ichi hummed. "eeeh.. I see.."

The two fell into an awkward silence. Karamatsu fiddled on his blanket, trying to open his mouth and talk. _Come on, Karamatsu! Just say it! I am sorry that I slapped you! I was too surprised..!_ He took a deep breath and found his voice.

"I'm-"

"Listen-"

The two looked at each other. Karamatsu blushed and gasped. "Oh! I apologize for interrupting! What were you saying, sensei?"

Ichi hummed. "You should go first.. What I would say will depend on what you would say.." He crossed his arms.

"O-oh.." Karamatsu looked down and cleared his throat. "Ah, well.. I.. would like to apologize for my actions yesterday, my healer.."

Ichi's eye twitched at the nickname but he did not say anything.

Karamatsu continued talking. "I have pushed you too far.. Like what I did to Totoko-chan.. Well, as many have said, I am quite an idiot when it comes to speaking to people. If you do not want me to talk to you anymore, I would understand.."

The student fell silent and patiently waited for the other's reply, still staring at his blanket.

".. You really are an idiot, then."

Karamatsu blinked and looked up at the other. His eyes widened when he saw the other smiling. ".. h.. huh?"

Ichi sighed and stood up from his office chair and sat on the foot of the bed where Karamatsu is laying down on. "You should not have the need to apologize. You were persuaded into a kiss by someone far older than you. That was your first, wasn't it?"

Karamatsu blushed deeply. "Wha- H-how did you-.."

"If you're this easy, I should keep my eyes on you.. all the time." Ichi looked at him with a mysterious gaze.

Karamatsu flinched. His heart skipped a beat once again. "Wha- I-I'm not a child-"

"That's not what I meant.." Ichi looked away. _.. Is he blushing? He looks red.._

Ichi continued. "I… I'm sorry too.." Ichi furrowed his brows as he blushed deeply, averting his gaze from him. "I.. I shouldn't have attacked you like that.. It is just.. I'm not myself when it comes to you.."

Karamatsu blushed as well. _How could someone like him be this adorable?! He's confusing the heck out of me!_

"You're still young.. I know that. I will wait for your answer when you grow up.. but till then.." Ichi looked at him. "I will make sure no one would steal you away from me."

Karamatsu gasped and gripped on the blankets. "W-wha- what?"

 _Oh, love goddess! Whatever did I do to deserve this torment?! This person is the worst! But I still like him!_

* * *

 **A/N: hmn.. So far these are the pun names that I gave them.**

 **Oso Kumakane (Bear Money)**

 **Choro Toritsuki (Obsess)**

 **Ichi Airuro(Airuro is actually from Ailurophilia.)**

 **Todo Daikan (Façade)**

 **Futsuumaru Nami* (Normal/ordinary)**

 ***This guy is from the Goukon Episode. He is one of the people Totty has been contemplating about bringing in the mixer.**


	3. Caneva

_...Aah, I'm so annoyed._

Todo Daikan, a teacher in Akatsuka High, was trying to grade the quizzes of his students when his colleagues started talking about the principal's nephew.

"He's actually pretty handsome and mature for his age. I thought he would be bratty but he is really like a prince~!" One of the teachers said.

Another agreed. "Oh, yes, yes.. Kumakane-kun always asks if I need any help when I climb the stairs, considering my weak legs. How nice of a child!"

"Oh! Daikan-san, you have Kumakane-kun in your class, right? Don't you agree with us?" A teacher dragged him in the conversation.

Todo mentally cursed and flashed a bright smile at his colleague. "Ah~ un~! He actually is! He is quite a charmer to ladies in his class." he giggled.

"Ooh~ we have a lady killer in the first years~" Everyone in the room roared with laughter.

Todo joined in but he was not into it. _Don't these people have more important stuff to do than talk about a rich brat? I'm trying to grade papers here!  
_  
He sighed. He knows this kid. _He does not even look THAT handsome. He only dresses fancy, flash a smile and stuff_. He huffed. The high school years weren't that kind to this teacher. People always stab him behind his back, calling him a parasite.. So he started stabbing everyone's back as well. And he loved every second of it.

He smiled as he finally finished grading the quizzes. _Well, let's see who the highest is for this week~_ He hates people who lie like he does but he loves teaching. Also, a man that can cook charms girls as well! He giggled at the thought as he arranged the papers according to their grades.

 _Oh? Someone got a perfect score~! I'm so proud.. Now who is this? I should prepare my reward for them~_ He looked at the name portion and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 **Atsushi Kumakane**

He growled lowly but he stopped himself from tearing the paper into pieces. He took a deep breath and hummed. _So the kid is smart. Big deal. No man is perfect._ He smirked. _I bet he can't cook._

* * *

Todo entered his class and smiled cutely. "Hai hai~ Everyone settle down~" As he walked to his teacher's table, the students obediently sat down.

He hummed and looked at everyone. He smiled brightly at Atsushi even though he does not want to. "Alright, Kumakane-kun~ Lead the class, if you please~"

Atsushi stared at him for a bit but he smiled and nodded. "Gladly, Daikan-sensei.."

 _What was that pause for?!_ Todo mentally curse the student. _If you weren't the class rep, I won't be talking that much to you._

"Stand." Atsushi said and everyone did. "Bow." Everyone bowed their heads. "We're looking forward for the class!" Everyone said in unison.

Todo smiled, satisfied. "Okay, now sit down.. Come in front to get your quiz papers from last Friday~! Everyone did well!" He hummed and started distributing the papers and internally groaned when he called out the last name. "Atsushi Kumakane-kun?"

The said student smiled and stood up. He took the paper and looked at him. He gasped slightly at the score.

 _Why are you surprised? Tch. You piss me off._ Todo smiled at him brightly. "Congratulations, Kumakane-kun~"

The whole class hummed in awe and started congratulating him. "Congratulatuions, Kumakane-kun~" "As expected, huh~?"

Atsushi smiled and hummed. "Thank you.." He looked at Todo, as if expecting something.

Todo blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What is it, Kumakane-kun?"

The student smiled wider and hummed. "Ah, Todo-sensei-" _Why my first name? Are we close, boy?_ "-You usually give rewards, right?"

 _What? You're already rich as hell! I don't know what to give to you!_ He smiled apologetically. "Ah, Sorry, Atsushi-kun.. I was so busy earlier that I forgot.."

Atsushi's smile faltered for a moment before giving him a gentle smile. "I see.. That is fine. But could I get it after school?"

Todo blinked at that. "Eh?"

The student hummed. "I'm asking if we should find my reward later.. If Todo-sensei is not that busy.."

The teacher blinked and bit his lip. _What is this conversation?_ "Well.. I'm not sure.. I need to do stuff at home.."

Atsushi hummed. "I see.. I was thinking about treating you in a café.. Can we do so for a short while?"

Todo blinked and hummed. _Free drinks.. Well, I can't shut that down.._ He smiled at Atsushi. "Maybe we could go. I will check my schedule again and I'll inform you, Atsushi-kun~"

Atsushi gasped and smiled. "Oh, yes. I will wait for that, Todo-sensei."

Todo hummed and crossed his arms. "You really want that reward?"

Atsushi hummed and nodded. "Well.. I did work hard for it, so.." He looked away and blushed a bit.

The teacher blinked and tilted his head. ".. So?"

The student smiled at him and shook his head. "No, nevermind. We should continue our class, sensei." He hummed and went to his seat. Everyone in the room just giggled while the others are confused.

Todo hummed and stared at Atsushi for a moment before starting the class. _Well.. he surely have everything that I didn't have back in high school but I guess I should know him more.. Maybe.._

* * *

Todo packed up his things and smiled at his colleagues. "See you tomorrow, everyone~!"

The ones left raised their heads from their cubicles and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, Daikan-san..!" "See you!"

He happily marched out of the office and onto the exit before a voice called out to him. "Todo-sensei!"

Todo blinked and looked back to see Atsushi catching up to him. He went beside him and smiled. "Will you be able to come with me?"

The teacher gasped and groaned slightly. He completely forgot.. He smiled a bit and nodded. "Y-yeah.. I think I can.." He looked sideways. "But only for a short while, okay? I am actually very busy."

Atsushi smiled and nodded. "Alright.. I understand. We shall go, then." He went out of the school.

Todo sighed and followed him, not really sure about his decision as of the moment.

The two walked out of the school and went to the mall. Todo raised a brow and looked around in a deep thought.

Atsushi looked at him. "What's wrong Todo-sensei?" He tilted his head to the side.

Todo looked at him and looked straight ahead. "Ah, Nothing~.. I thought you would have a Limousine with you."

Atsushi chuckled. "Aah, not for today. I would like to walk.."

Todo's eye twitched and hummed. "Atsuhi-kun is lucky, huh.."

The student looked at him and looked ahead. "… I suppose.."

Todo thought that the reaction was odd but he shrugged it off. _This kid is weird._

As they went in the mall, Atsushi opened the door for the other. Todo gladly entered and looked around. _At least he did not pick one of the luxurious malls.._

Atsushi smiled. "Let's look for an Item first then we would have a short snack in the café."

Todo looked at him and nodded. "Alright~!" He hummed and went straight to the trinket store. "So? Choose one if you want.."

Atsushi blinked and looked around. There are a lot of colorful fans, keychains, id holders, bracelets, etc. Atsushi hummed and looked at Todo. "Ah, I think a keychain would do.. But I would like sensei to choose the design.."

Todo blinked and tilted his head. "Me? Why?"

The student smiled gently at the other. "I simply want Sensei to choose my reward for me.."

Todo hummed and shrugged before mindlessly picking a pink bunny design. He gave it to the other. "What about this?"

Atsushi inspected it and blushed slightly. "It's cute.." He smiled. "I would like to have this, sensei.."

Todo was baffled about the reaction. _What is with the blush?_ He felt his ears become warm. He looked away and went to the counter. "eeeh~ Atsushi-kun likes cute things, eh~?" He giggled. "Girls would think you are cute too."

Atsushi smiled and chuckled. "Well.. I just started liking these recently.." He stood behind the other.

Todo looked at him after paying the girl at the counter. "Eeh? What is the reason?"

Atsushi hummed in a thought and smiled at him happily. "I would love to tell you.. But I can't at the moment."

Todo raised a brow and hummed. "Is that so?" He paid no mind to it and gave the other the small paper bag. "Here you go.. Now, my debt is paid, right~" He smiled and went out of the shop. "So, we're going to starbucks, right?"

He waited for an answer but when there was one, he looked back and found the boy, smiling at the cashier.

Todo didn't know why but he felt angry. He frowned and crossed his arms with a huff. "Mou~ Atsushi-kun! Please hurry up!"

Atsushi looked at him and nodded. He smiled at the lady once more and went to Todo. "I'm sorry, sensei.. Did you wait long?"

Todo huffed and looked away. "No~ Not really. I went out here and you weren't behind me."

Atsushi smiled and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry.. Shall we go to the café?" He led the other to the Sutaabaa. It is one of the most popular ones around here..

Todo hummed and followed him. Both of them sat down and looked at the menu. Todo silently observed the other while he read the menu.

Atsushi lowered his menu and smiled at the waitress. "I would have an iced coffee, tall size." He looked at Todo. "What about you, Sensei?"

Todo hummed and closed his menu. "Caramel latte, medium size, please~!" He smiled at the waitress.

The lady giggled and smiled back. "Okay~ Coming right up~!" The waitress left them to place their order.

Todo stared intensely at Atsushi. The poor boy looked around and smiled a bit at him. "I-is there something wrong, Sensei?"

Todo scoffed and crossed his legs. "You know, Atsuhi-kun? You should tell me if you're going to flirt with someone.. I would definitely let you do so. But still, is that really okay? You're too young for her, aren't you? She might have a more mature boyfriend.. You would have no chance at all~" _What am I saying? Why am I spouting this nonsense?_

Atsushi stared at him for a moment a bit taken aback.

Todo bit his lip and glared at him. "What?"

Atsushi blinked and blushed a bit and looked away. "Ah, well.. I just.. haven't seen this side of sensei before…"

Todo's eyes widened. _Oh, crap.. Did I slip up? Shit, this boy will tell it to the whole school!_ He panicked slightly but tried to look natural. "O-Oh..? Is it.. weird?"

The teacher was scared of what the other would say. Will he be disgusted? Disheartened? _Of course.. Everyone hates this side of me after all…_ Todo smirked to himself.

But to his surprise, Atsushi smiled gently as usual with a small blush on his cheeks. "No.. I actually like it.. Sensei is showing me with other sides.."

Todo stared at him for a bit, trying to process what he said. "Eh..?" He blushed deeply and looked away. "W-what do you mean by that?!"

Atsushi chuckled. "I just found Sensei interesting.. You are always happy and act cute all of the time.. I got curious.. So I want to get to know Sensei some more.."

Todo looked away, a little embarrassed but relieved at the same time. "W-what are you saying..? Are you.. at that weird age where you get crushes on someone older than you?"

Atsushi gasped and blushed a bit. "Todo-sensei.." He looked like he was going to say something but he held back. He smiled at him. "Well, I do get those kind of crushes.. I thought.. Maybe you can help me with it, Sensei.."

Todo blinked at that. "Huh?.." _Wait. That is the reason why he asked me to go with him?_ "But.. I'm not a health teacher or a doctor!"

The student furrowed his brows. "No.. I believe I could only talk to you about this… I know your secret and now, you know mine.. It is quite a fair trade, isn't it? No one else knows about my strange stage of puberty."

Todo was baffled. He cannot say anything else. _What the hell did I get myself into..?_

* * *

Oso scratched the back of his head. He was a little confused as to why there is a box of trinkets delivered on his door, addressed to his nephew nonetheless.. As far as he knows, Atsushi is not into these kind of stuff.

"Ah, uncle Oso!" Atsushi ran to him from the stairs and looked at the box. "Oh, is this it?" He picked the box up.

Oso nodded. "Yeah, that's the one.. Atsushi, you know you could tell me everything, right?"

His nephew looked at him and nodded. "Ah, of course I do, Uncle Oso.."

Oso hummed and crossed his arms, shifted his weight on his other leg. "Well.. I just find it weird that you ordered something from a small shop.. and I heard that you went out of school without transportation? And you skipped your calligraphy club that day.."

Atsushi hummed and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Uncle.. I'll be telling you if I go out with my friends.."

Oso blinked and smiled. "Ah, is that what it was? Okay.. Well, I'm glad that you have friends now!" Atsushi is friendly but he always kept a distance from others.. It made him worry but He's truly glad that the other has friends now.

Atsushi smiled and nodded. "I'm glad too.." He ran up to his room.

Oso watched the other and blinked. "Wait… That doesn't explain why he ordered a box of those.." He shrugged and went to his office and stretched. "Aah~ I wanna be young again.."

Meanwhile, In Atsushi's room, he opened the box with a cutting knife and pulled out the content. It was filled of the same keychain that his teacher bought for him. He smiled and picked one up. "It sort of look like Todo-sensei somehow.." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: It is my first time writing Atsushi and this couple.. We only saw Atsushi for a few seconds in the show so It is hard to give him a personality.. So why not a lowkey yandere? Lol I suck.**


	4. Éolienne

Karamatsu took a deep breath and peeked in the clinic. He brought a box lunch with him. He made it for the other, seeing as he only eats instant ramen for lunch. He has poor eating habits for a doctor.

His injury from the other week is completely healed now and there are no problems about it so far. He was just visiting the doctor as thank you.. But he enjoyed stopping by at lunch. Jyushimatsu is fine with it because he ahs some friends to eat with him, to Karamatsu's relief. He thought that the others will view him as a weirdo and stay away from him.

Back to the present situation, he looked around the clinic and snuck inside. "Pardon me for intruding.." he murmured before going deeper into the office. He found the doctor laying his head on his arms on the desk. A small white kitten lay on top of his head. Both of them seem to be asleep.

Karamatsu smiled and chuckled. "You'll have a neck ache and backache like that.." He placed boxed lunch beside the computer. He leaned down to peek on his face. He chuckled at the other's cute sleeping face.

His glasses are off so he noticed that his eyelashes are longer than any men he has seen. He has a relaxed expression and his mouth is slightly opened. Fortunately for Ichi, he is not drooling or Karamatsu would take advantage of this moment and take a shot. He snickered to himself.

"What's so funny..?" A groggy voice asked him.

He gasped and looked at Ichi, who opened his eyes slowly. "W-wha.."

Ichi smirked a bit at him. "Do you find my sleeping face amusing?"

Karamatsu blushed a bit and chuckled. "Only to the slightest.. Hm.. You were awake this whole time?"

Ichi slowly reached for the kitten above his head and placed it in his arms, cradling it as he sat up. "Well.. Yes and no. I fell asleep here on my desk and woke up with the feeling of his fellow climbing to my head so I let him be.. He got comfortable up there and I was still sleepy so I relaxed my eyes for a bit."

Karamatsu hummed and nodded and the short story. He chuckled. "I came in without you noticing though.. You're lucky that it was not VP Toritsuki."

Ichi hummed and ran his fingers on the kitten. "I knew that you came in. I know whenever someone is in my office, my kitten.." He smirked at him.

Karamatsu blinked at that and blushed. _Kitten? Is he talking to the cat or.._ His train of thought stopped got lost when he saw another kitten hanging onto the Ichi's tie. He gasped and pointed at it. "Another one!"

Ichi looked down at it and hummed. "What are you doing there, little one?" He grabbed the kitten gently and pulled her off his tie but a loose piece of thread got stick on the kitten's claws and it ruined the tie. Ichi gasped and stared at it.

Karamatsu gasped and quickly aided him. "Okay stop!" He gently removed the thread from the claws and sighed, trying to straighten the tie up. "Why was there a loose thread anyway?"

Ichi hummed and silently watched the other. "Well... Whenever I leaned down to touch my cats, the others gets distracted by my tie so they play with it and claw on it.. I don't mi d it though.. It makes them excited and happy."

Karamatsu sighed and shook his head. "This is a very good tie, you know? Ah!" He smiled brightly at him. "I know. I could get my sewing tools in my bag. You're lucky that I am always prepared~ Please wait here." he stood up and ran out of the clinic.

"Ah wait.. It's.. Fine.. And he's gone.." he sighed and smiled a bit. _He acts like a cute wife_. He loosened his tie and pulled it off.

After a while, Karamatsu got back with his sewing kit. "Ichi-sensei? I have the- Wha?!"

He gasped when he saw Ichi holding a lit lighter near his tie. The doctor looked at him. "hm? What?"

Karamatsu frowned. "I told you that I am going to fix it! Why are you burning it?!" He snatched the tie away from him.

Ichi hummed. "I was just burning the thread so that it won't ruin the whole tie.."

Kara shook his head. "Non non non, My healer~ Clothes are supposed to be treated gently and lovingly~! Okay. I will fix it and cover the loose threads. Watch~" He sat down on a chair and opened his sewing box. "Ah, you could eat the magnificent lunch that I made while you wait~" He smiled to himself as he started sewing.

Ichi raised a brow at that but he let the other do what he wants. He looked at the boxed lunch and opened it. It contains rice with black and white sesame seeds on top, two pieces of spicy chicken wings, some string beans on the side with carrots. He blushed a bit and grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. _He remembered my favorite food.._ He happily ate the packed lunch, almost crying. _I don't deserve this. I'm such a trash, having a teenager take care of me.. Fuck, this is so good. I wanna make him my bride already. Even though I don't deserve him.  
_  
He knows that the other is still confused but he is too selfish to let the other go.

"It's done~!" Karamatsu grinned as he showed him his tie. Ichi raised a brow when he saw a large pab tch of a greenish gray skull on his fixed tie.

"Uuh.. What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at the skull patch.

Karamatsu noticed that the other's hands are oily because of the chicken so he decided and put around the other's neck, under his collar. He started tying it into a not. "Well, my healer, there is a spot on your tie that is not fixable so I covered it with this patch.

Ichi was stiff and silent when the other fixed the tie on his neck. "But.. Why a skull..?"

Karamatsu smiled at him. "Because I think that it suits you!~ Also.." He dug into his box and showed him a black wrist-sweatband with the same skull patch. "We match~ I saw these patches in the store the other day and I cannot help myself but buy a few~ I didn't know where to put the others so I decided to give one to you.." He stopped blabbering when he saw Ichi staring at him with a deep blush. He felt his cheeks warm up as well. "I-I could change it if..-"

He was cut off when a pair of lips touched his own. He gasped and looked at the other in surprise but once Ichi's lips nibbled his own, he closed his eyes and let the other do so.

But then, Ichi pulled away quickly. "Ah.. I apologize.. I.. I was just.. u-um.. Please forget that.."

Karamatsu was silent. He looked up at the other with a slight blush.

Ichi was prepared for another slap or for the other to run but instead, he heard Karamatsu's voice.

"It's fine…"

Ichi blinked and looked at Karamatsu in surprise. "..Karamatsu..?" He asked the other.

Karamatsu looked down and hummed. "I was thinking.. Maybe.. I do like Ichi-sensei too.. I like being with you.. and I don't mind being alone like this everyday.."

Ichi blushed deeply and stared at him for a while. He gritted his teeth and looked away, feeling a hot stream of tears falling from his eyes. "Ah.. I see.." He turned his back to him and wiped the tears away.

Karamatsu gasped and panicked. He stood from his seat. "A-ah! My healer! Why do you cry?! Did I say something wrong and painful in there?!" He slowly approached the other but the doctor shied away from him.

"I-I'm not crying..!" Ichi retorted and glared half-heartedly at him. "I-I just.. I just caught something in my eyes.."

Karamatsu blinked and tilted his head to the side. "On both..?" He frowned, worried. "Are you okay, my healer?"

Ichi nodded. "Yeah but.. more importantly.." He faced the other and pulled him on his lap. This caught Karamatsu off guard so he held on the other's shoulders for balance.

"W-wha…!" Karamatsu blushed at their position. "What are you doing?"

Ichi's hand caressed his cheek and he kissed it.

Karamatsu blushed deeply and looked into the other's purple eyes when he moved away. ".. I-ichi-sensei.."

Ichi smirked at his reaction and patted his head. "I'm happy to hear that Karamatsu.. But. I will still hold myself back.. If you could still say those words after you graduate High School.. Then we would start dating."

Karamatsu blushed and smiled happily. "After graduating.." He happily nodded. "Of course~ I will do anything for my healer~!" He grinned and hugged him tightly.

Ichi was taken aback by the sudden hug but he smiled and hugged him back. "Well, you should go to class now.."

Karamatsu nodded and grinned. "Alright~ I will see you at practice, my healer~!" He got off his lap and waved at him before running outside.

Ichi waved at him as he watched him leave. He looked down at his tie and smiled.

* * *

Karamatsu sighed as he left the empty gym. He completely forgot that the third years are out for three days starting today so they don't have practice. He smiled happily. _Oh well!~ At least I have more time to spend with my honey~!_ He giggled and started jogging to the clinic before stopping after a while. He sighed. _I'm acting like a clingy girlfriend! This is bad!_

"Oh? Karamatsu-kun~?" A peppy voice called out behind him.

He looked back to see Todo in his usual pink cardigan. He smiled at him. "Oh! Todo-niisan~!"

Todo Daikan is actually his distant cousin on their mother's side. Todo is the one who recommended this school for the twins and he helped with forwarding the scholarship application to the principal when he learned their surnames. They haven't met him before the start of school so he didn't seem familiar.

The teacher smiled happily at him and waved. "Yo-ho~" He walked towards him. "Ah, you don't have basketball practice today?"

Karamatsu smiled and shook his head. "I'm free right now! But I will wait for Jyushimatsu somewhere so we could walk home together."

Todo smiled back at him. "I see~ Will you go to the clinic again?"

Karamatsu gasped and blushed a bit, averting his gaze. "Ah~ I don't really have an injury.. So why should I..?"

Todo smiled slyly and covered his mouth with his hand. "Fufu~! You think I wouldn't know? You always visit there whenever you can~ I have eyes and ears all over the place, Karamatsu-kun~"

Karamatsu froze for a moment. He should be careful or he will endanger Ichi's career.. "A-ah.. I was not feeling well at those times, so.."

Todo hummed. "Oh, you~ You don't have to hide anything from your Todo-niisan~" He put his hands on his hips, chuckling.

Karamatsu tried to think of a better excuse but he was cut off from his thoughts when another student walked towards them.

"Ah.. Todo-sensei, there you are.."

For some reason that Karamatsu did not know, Todo froze on his spot and smiled a bit at the student. "O-oh.. Atsushi-kun? You were looking for me?"

The boy, Atsushi smiled at him. "Oh, yes, I am.. Ah, but not for the reason you are thinking.." He smiled mysteriously at him.

 _Ah, I remember him. He's in class 1 and he is the principal's nephew.. Sometimes, he hangs around the garden with Todo-niisan.. or they go outside somewhere.._ Karamatsu blinked. _Wait.. Does this guy.._

Todo tilted his head at Atsushi. "O-oh..? What is the reason then?"

Atsushi hummed. "Uncle Oso wanted me to tell you that he needs to talk to you.."

Todo sighed and smiled at him. "Okay~ I will go to him now. See you later Karamatsu-kun~ Atsushi-kun~" He waved at them before going inside the building.

Both of the students waved at him.

Karamatsu smiled at Atsushi. "Are you friends with Todo-niisan?"

Atsushi hummed and looked at him. "Well, I suppose you could say that.. You are his cousin, yes? I heard about you and Jyushimatsu-san from him.. You two are interesting.."

Karamatsu tilted his head to the side. "Eh? Interesting?"

Atsushi nodded. "Yes.. Even though you haven't met Todo-sensei before this year, you are already acting like brothers.."

The other smiled at him. "Ah, well~ The Matsuno twins just wanna be friends with everyone after all~!" He let out a small laugh.

Atsushi hummed and smiled at him. "Well, then.. Shall we be friends, Matsuno-kun?"

Karamatsu blinked at that, not really comfortable with the smile that the other gave. "E-eh?"

The brunette hummed. "Well, I want to be friends with Todo-sensei's relatives.. Also, as I see it, we are not that different from each other, Matsuno-kun.."

Karamatsu furrowed his brows. "Oh? What do you mean?"

Atsushi hummed. "We both love something that is so near but we cannot reach.."

Karamatsu gasped at that. "Oh~! So I was right.. Your motive is to capture my dear cousin's heart! I see~ I see~" He grinned and crossed his arms.

Atsushi blinked and tilted his head. "Oh? So you get it? I'm glad that I do not need to spell it out. I talked to Jyushimatsu-kun earlier.. He was confused but he agreed with being my friend.."

Karamatsu chuckled. "Heh. That is because you speak my language, mon ami. Of course~ I do understand~!.. hmm.. Please take care of our dear cousin's fragile heart."

Atsushi smiled at him. "Oh, yes. I do not intend to hurt him. That is why I have not told him yet.."

Karamatsu smiled and nodded. "Alright, alright. I see~ Because of this unusual development, we shall be friends just like you wanted~!"

Atsushi hummed. "That's good to hear. Well, then.. I have to go for now but I wish to talk to you soon." He bowed at him.

Karamatsu grinned and bowed as well. "Of course, my dearest friend~!"

The other smiled and waved at him before leaving.

 _Well, that was perfect! I have another Karamatsu boy~!_ He grinned proudly before finally marching to the clinic.

He straightened himself up and peeked into the clinic. "Pardon for my intrusion.." He murmured, smiling. _Will I be blessed to see his sleeping face again~? Fufu~_ He went in further and gasped when he found his brother in the clinic.

Jyushimatsu is in his baseball uniform. It seems that he has scratches on his hands, arms and knees. They were wrapped nicely but that is not the only thing that shocked him. His twin brother is sitting on the bad with his arms wrapped around Ichi's waists and the older one's hand is patting his brother's head.

He stood there silently until Ichi noticed him. "Oh, you're here.. You don't have practice?"

Jyushimatsu gasped and let go of Ichi to smile brightly at Karamatsu. "Karamatsu-niisan! I have scratches because I tripped on the field and rooooolled but I got a home run! It was great!"

Karamatsu blinked at that. He noticed that the other is dirty. He bit his lip and smiled at him. "Oh! That sounds fun but you have bruises all over! Will you be okay, little Jyushimatsu?"He sat down beside his brother. "Let me look at you.." He cupped his brother cheeks and inspected his face and his arms.

Ichi hummed. "He's fine. The bruises are shallow but I wrapped them just to be sure."

Karamatsu looked at him. "Oh.. Thank you, Ichi-sensei.." He smiled at Jyushimatsu and hummed. "Okay, I think you've had enough baseball for today. Why don't you go and change? Be careful with the bruises, okay?"

Ichi raised a brow at the other's response but he stayed silent.

Jyushimatsu jumped up from his seat and saluted him. "Yes! I'll be back, niisan!" He dashed out of the clinic.

Karamatsu stood up and chuckled. "Still energetic as always~!" he gasped when he felt Ichi's arms wrap around his waists.

"So? Are you telling me why you don't have practice?" The doctor spoke on his ear softly.

Karamatsu blushed and looked away. "A-aah.. Well.. I.. Our third years are gone for three days.. So.." _Why do I feel angry..? Who am I angry at?_

Ichi hummed. "That's weird.. I thought you would still have practice but I'm not complaining.. At least I could be alone with you three days in a row.." He smirked and kissed his neck.

Karamatsu gasped and leaned away from him unintentionally, looking away. "A-aah.."

Ichi raised a brow and pulled away. "..Sorry.. Was that too much for you?" He put his hands in his pockets.

Karamatsu smiled a bit. "Oh~ No, not at all~! Haha~" He continued avoiding eye contact. "I-ichi-sensei, you really like hugs, huh.. Do you hug your patients that often?" _What? What am I asking?_

Ichi furrowed his brows. "No.. I don't really like invading personal space of others.. Well, except for you.." He smirked slightly.

Karamatsu frowned. _But you were hugging Jyushimatsu earlier.._ Karamatsu blinked at the thought and gasped softly. _Am I.. Jealous? Of my own brother? Oh no! What a horrible brother I must be to think that my own brother has ill intentions! What a sinful man I am!_ He groaned and sat down on the bed, clutching his head.

Ichi blinked and sat in front him. "Hey.. What wrong with you?"

Karamatsu retaliated. "DON'T touch me~!" He frowned at him.

Ichi raised a brow. "I'm not touching you, you idiot. What's wrong? What happened?"

Kara sighed. "It is your fault that my mind is filled with bad thoughts about my brother!" He looked down and fiddles on the hem of his uniform top. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that.. I'm the one who is sinful! I should not blame others because of my impurity.."

Ichi stared at him for a while before chuckling. He stood up from his office chair and sat beside him. He patted his head. "Okay, okay.. Calm down. Tell me everything.. from the top."

The student looked at him and bit his lip. "W-well.. You.. You said you do not like invasion of personal space..? You said that, did you not?"

Ichi hummed and nodded. "I did say that, yeah.. What about it?"

Kara bit his lip and looked down. ".. But you were hugging Jyushimatsu earlier.. You were patting his head too.." _.. His head patting is the best part.._

Ichi blinked at that and chuckled but laughing out.

Karamatsu blushed deeply, really embarrassed now. "W-why are you laughing?"

Ichi chuckled and smiled at him. "You're adorable.. Come here." He pulled him on his lap for the second time of the day.

Karamatsu continued blushing. "I-I'm not adorable. I am cool~! And Beautiful~!" He tried to project but it failed.

Ichi chuckled and kissed his lips softly before pulling away. "Jyushimatsu is your brother. I won't stop him from doing anything. I want to make a good impression. Besides, he hugged me because he asked for my advise on something.. He was thankful so he hugged me.. Oh, and he asked if I'm going to be his brother-in-law. I said yes."

Karamatsu's face became bright red. "W-what?! Why did you say that?! W-we're not even together yet.." _I was just overthinking after all.. But now, I am anxious and relieved at the same time!_

Ichi hummed and brushed the other's hair. "Eeeh.. That was what I was aiming for anyway.. so it's fine.."

Kara shook his head. "N-no! Jyushi.. Jyushi is not really good with keeping secrets.. I would tell him everything but this one is too risky! What about your job, Ichi-sensei..?" He looked at the other, extremely worried.

Ichi blinked and stared at him for a while. "… Karamatsu.." He sighed and smiled at him as he patted his head. "You idiot.. You should worry about yourself too.."

Kara furrowed his brows. "W-what..? What are you talking about..?"

"Niisan.."

Karamatsu looked at the door to find Jyushimatsu, already in his uniform and he does not look dirty anymore.

Kara gasped and got off Ichi's lap. "J-jyushi.. How much did you hear..?"

Jyushimatsu did not answer the question but he smiled at him instead. "Niisan, you need to trust me more.."

Kara got taken aback. He clenched his fists. "J-Jyushi.. I… I'm sorry.. I trust you.. I really do.. I'm just.. scared.."

Ichi looked between the two but he stayed silent.

Jyushi grinned at him. "I know how that feels~! You just wanna protect the one you love the most!.. I'm grown up now.. These things confuse me but once I understand them, I understand them completely! It's really not that hard.. Niisan, I promise that I won't tell your secret to anyone."

Karamatsu was astonished because of what his brother said. _I treat him like a child most of the time.. But I guess I should treat him more like an adult_. He smiled a bit and sighed. "I see.. I'm sorry that your brother is a sinful man.. Can you forgive niisan?" He held out his hand to Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu gasped and smiled before nodding. "Of course, niisan~!" He ran to the other and hugged him tightly.

Karamatsu patted his head. "I believe in you, brother.."

Ichi hummed and smiled at the scene. _Must be nice having a brother…_

* * *

After the heartfelt exchange between the brothers, the two said their goodbyes to the doctor. But before they left, Ichi whispered something to him.

 ** _"You should ask your brother what he needed an advice about."_**

So when it was almost time for bed, Karamatsu put his pajamas on and sat down beside Jyushimatsu, who is reading comicbooks. "My dear Jyushimatsu~?"

The younger twin perked up and sat up, swinging side to side. "What is it, niisan?"

Kara smiled at him. "So.. is there anything happening in school?"

Jyushi tilted his head. "Ah? Yes, niisan! I'm learning new stuff and I play baseball! Ah! I learned that clown fishes changes gender the other day! Isn't that cool?"

Kara chuckled and patted his head. "Yes, it is~! Ah, we have a lot of things to learn! And play..! With our wonderful classmates~ yes?"

Jyushimatsu grinned and nodded. "That's right, niisan~!"

The older one hummed. "Mhm~ So.. Tell me, my little brother, is there anyone bothering you?"

Jyushi tilted his head and shook his. "Not really, Niisan.. I have friends with me! Ah, do you know At-chan in Class 1? He befriended me today! Now I have a smart friend~ hehe~"

Karamatsu hummed and scooted closer to him. "I see.. Well… is there something that you told Ichi-sensei that you didn't tell me..?"

The younger twin paused before humming. He smiled a bit. "Ah.. There is one, niisan.."

Kara smiled. _I should have asked that first._ "Eh~? What is it?" He patted his back. "I can assure you that your secret will be safe with me as well. It is a fair trade, non?"

Jyushi giggled and nodded. "Okay~ There is someone in my class! Her name is Homura Umi~!"

Kara gasped and grinned excitedly. "Ooh~ A girl! Do you like her?"

Jyushi blushed and looked down shyly before nodding with a big grin on his lips. "U-uhuh~! She's very pretty and cute~! She laughs at my gags and she always watch over me~!"

Karamatsu smiled happily. _Ah~ We truly are twins! We found our love at the same age!_ "Oh~ She sounds very nice! So I assume that you asked Ichi-sensei how to confess to her?"

Jyushi looked at him shyly before smiling and nodding. "Un~! He gave me a great advice~ I will ask her out tomorrow~!"

Karamatsu grinned and patted his shoulder. "Oh~ My dear little brother! I believe in you! I will be cheering on you! I bid you good luck and I will pray to all kinds of gods so that you will be acknowledged by you sweet Camellia~! Ah, but remember that you are still in First year! Studies come first, okay? Take the advice of your older brother." He patted his shoulder once more.

Jyushimatsu simply nodded and grinned. "Un~ Thank you, Niisan!"

* * *

 ** _Jyushimatsu sat on the benches in the garden, staring at his hands. They have bruises and chips because of practice. He never gripped on the bat that much before. A real baseball practice is really different from a simple game._**

 ** _He noticed that an orange rolled on his feet. He tilted his head and picked it up._**

 ** _"Ah! I'm sorry, that's mine!"_**

 ** _Jyushimatsu looked up to see a beautiful girl with a long braided brown hair. He knows her. She sits at the corner of the class by the window. He never talked to her before because he do not know how to talk properly to girls._**

 ** _He looked at the orange and gave it to her. "Here you go…~"_**

 ** _The girl smiled shyly at him and took the orange. "Thank you.. ah..!"_**

 ** _Jyushi blinked. Why was she surprised?_**

 ** _"Y-your hand..! What happened?" She looked at him with a worried look._**

 ** _Why was she worried? They don't know each other.. "A-ah.. These? Ahaha~ Don't worry! This is from intense training! I practice a lot to hit homeruns!"_**

 ** _The girl smiled a bit. "I-I see.. But.. you need to cover those up or they will be infected.. Here.." She pulled out a small light pink box from her pocket and grabbed a few bandaids. "Let me help.."_**

 ** _Jyushi gasped and shook his head. "Th-there's no need to..!" He felt his cheeks redden._**

 ** _The girl shook her head. "I-I insist..! Please?.."_**

 ** _Jyushi could not refuse her so he gave her his hand. She carefully wrapped the bruises. They were already clean but some are still bleeding so it stings a bit."There we go.." The girl smiled at him_**

 ** _Jyushimatsu blushed. She felt the softness of a girl's hand for the first time. "T-thank you!" He bowed at her. "A-ah.. I will repay you somehow! I'm Jyushimatsu Matsuno~!" He grinned at her happily._**

 ** _The girl smiled back at him. "I'm Homura Umi.. It's nice to meet you, Jyushimatsu-kun.. Ah.. I hope the bandages are okay.. They have designs on them.."_**

 ** _Jyushi smiled and looked at the bandages. They are all either yellow or orange and they have a small picture of a smiling sun. He giggled. "I like them~!"_**

* * *

 **A/N: This chap is longer than expected.. I'm sorry.. I rambled..!**

 **Also, I might not be able to update on the weekends.. hehe ^^"**

 **Totoroo765: Thank you! I never thought anyone would review this haha.. I will try my best not to stop this owo  
**


	5. Kersey

_A few weeks earlier…_

"Choro~ Choro Chororin~!" Oso skipped in the hallway and attempted to hug the Vice Principal but the bespectacled man dodged the attack and huffed.

"Principal Kumakane, please refrain from calling me that inside the school." He adjusted his glasses by pushing both left and right sides using his thumb and middle finger on his right hand.

The principal chuckled. "You're so stiff as always~" He grinned and patted his head, leaning closer on his face. "I wonder if something else is stiff with you.."

The younger one's face reddened before pulling away, stammering. "W-what are you- We are in school! Don't say such indecent things.. Think about the students..!"

Oso hummed and crossed his arms. "Says the one that I caught jerking off inside his office last school year… And the one who forgot to lock the door."

The other frowned deeply, clearly not amused. "Once again, I apologized to conduct that indecent act.. But I thought we agreed to forget that.. If we talk about it that loosely in the school, I would have a bad record.. So please.."

The older one smirked. "You know, I was here to thank you for covering my ass on the boring speech making earlier.. I wanna give you some kind of reward.."

Choro looked up at him with curiosity. "Hmm.. Well, I did pull an all-nighter for that speech…" He faced him and smiled a bit. "What would it be, Mister Principal?"

Oso smiled at him with a perverted gaze because of the suggestive tone but the smile turned into an innocent one. "What if we have a dinner? You and me.. Tonight at 7. My treat."

Choro blinked in surprise. _A simple date..? Huh.. He never invited me to a date before._ "Hm.. I'm curious as to how it would go. Alright. But I need to be home before 10 pm."

Oso grinned happily. "Perfect~!" He grabbed both of his hands. "I can't wait~ See you, Chororin~!" He ran to his own office.

The younger one blushed and shook his head. "Geez.. How old are you..?" He made a small smile before adjusting his glasses once more. _Still not used with these things.._

"I'd be careful if I were you."

He perked up and looked behind him. The voice came from their school doctor, Ichi Airuro, carrying some folders with him, standing in a poor posture as always.

Choro gasped in surprise. "A-airuro-hakase, W-wait.. How long have you-"

"Long enough." He simply replied before walking to his clinic. "Don't worry. I hate gossiping.. But if you don't want any trouble, try to be platonic with that asshole."

Choro frowned at the other's message to him. He watched him go before heading to his own office slowly. _What did he mean?_ He knows that the two knew each other for a long time but he didn't know what kind of relationship they were in.

He blinked and shook his head. _Why am I worried? That was in the past.. I could ask Oso about it…_ He sighed. _I'll look desperate.. I'll just poke around.._

After being satisfied with his decision, he went to his workplace.

* * *

After school, Oso went to his office to fetch him. Choro silently went with him to his car and sat on the passenger seat. He put the seatbelt on.

Oso smiled as he watched him. He sat down on the driver's seat and closed the door. "Oh! Right, Choro!"

Choro raised a brow and looked at him. "What is i- hm..!" His eyes widened when the other suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Oso pulled away and grinned at him. "We haven't kissed all day. First day is a bust!" He started the car and got out of the parking lot. He started driving far from the school.

Choro blushed deeply at what he said and looked out of the window. "R-right… But, please. Don't surprise me like that. I almost forgot that your car has window tints."

The older one laughed and ruffled his hair, to the other's disapproval. "Silly Chororin~ You're so cute.. Hey, you look cute with those glasses.. Though I prefer you with none."

The other raised a brow. "Are you retarded? You're the one who demanded me to wear these everyday, you idiot..! Ugh, and wear a seatbelt for God's sake!"

Oso blinked and stopped at the stoplight. "… I did? Huh. I guess I do remember buying those." He put the seatbelt on.

Choro gasped in disbelief. "What? What the hell, Kumakane?! Fine. If that is the case, I will give them back!" He quickly pulled the glasses off his face.

The other stopped him just in time. "Eeh? Choro, I gave that to you anyway so, please wear it..? Besides, I think I remember why I gave you those.."

Choro sighed and put it back on. "Because red is your favorite color?" He looked at him with a raised brow.

Oso smiled at him as he drove when the traffic light became green. "I like your eyes, Choro.. They are nice and sharp.. and I love the shade of green that your eyes have. It became my favorite too~!" He chuckled.

Choro looked away and tried to hide his red face. "I see.. Then why do you want me to hide them beneath the glasses?"

"…" Oso smirked and looked at him. "I'm the one who is allowed to see those emeralds, Chororin~ Why else?"

Choro frowned but he still blushed nonetheless. "What kind of reason is that.." He secretly stared at himself at the side-view mirror. ".. They are not that pretty.." He mumbled to himself.

Oso chuckled. "They are, to me~!"

Choro bit his lower lip. _How am I exactly going to be platonic with him?.._

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, they ate together on a table for two. Oso continued to chat with Choro.

The other tried to respond as much as he can but the school doctor's words still bothered him. He observed the other as he drank his wine. "… Oso.. How did you and Airuro-hakase meet?"

Oso looked at him and gulped his drink down. "Oh, him? Well, our families are friends but we only met each other when I was in first year college and he was, like, a third year high schooler… Why do you ask, Chororin~?"

Choro looked away. "Oh, I was just curious.. You two do not seem that close.."

The other hummed. "Well, we had a little falling out back then. Well, I can't really tell you what happened since it is kinda personal to him." He looked at the other's eyes. "Why are we talking about him? I wanna talk about us, Chororin~!"

The other looked at him. "U-us..? What do you mean..?" He asked, fidgeting on his seat.

Oso grinned and blushed a bit, averting his gaze. Choro blushed as well at the sight. _Wait- Why are you blushing? What are you thinking?!_

The older one grinned at him. "I wanna do more than just our semi-regular fucking.. You know? Be my boyfriend~!"

Choro blushed deeply and leaned closer. "A-are you insane?! Why are you saying that aloud in here?!" He whispered loudly at him.

Oso raised one of his brows. "Eeeh? Why not? It's pretty normal! We're not the only homo sex friends in this planet.." He chuckled. "Well, even if you don't want to, you'll still be mine anyway~"

The younger one growled. "That's just not right! Give me a choice, damn it..!" Despite his complaints, he is beet red at the other's bold claim.

Oso hummed. "So you don't want to..?" He smiled gently at him. "Being all serous right now, it is really okay if you don't want to. As long as you would still use my body for your own pleasure.. I guess that's enough for me." He has his gentle feature on him.

Choro frowned. _Stop that. Stop that right now.. or I'll.. No. Being in our current relationship is bad enough for both of us. This person does not care mostly about anything. I am the one who needs to decide, as always..  
_  
He sighed deeply and drank his wine. "…" He placed the glass down on the table. ".. As.. as long as the school does not know, I suppose..?"

 _What?! Choro, you idiot! You were supposed to say "No"!  
_  
Despite the frustration in Choro's head, Oso's face was full of glee and excitement. "Really?! You agree?! Yes!" He jumped from his seat and hugged Choro tightly. "You're so cute, Choro Chororin~"

Choro blushed deeply and huffed. "Don't call me that.." … I do not mind this everyday though.. I should not let myself get moved by someone else's words.. He looked up and noticed that the other customers and restaurant staff are staring at them. Some are moved, amused and some are indifferent.

He gasped and tried to push Oso away. "O-oso, let go! Everyone is watching us!" His attempts failed the other is stuck on him like glue.

"Chororin~ let's finish eating right now, okay~? Let's have a nice evening~" he chuckled and hurried finished his food.

Choro adjusted his glasses, blushing. "W-what the hell.. Stupid principal.." he tried to finish his food as well. He needs energy after all.

* * *

 _A few weeks later.._

Todo went inside the principal's office and smiled at the man. "Principal Kumakame~ At-chan said that you called for me.. What did you want to talk about?"

Oso grinned and stood up from his seat. He grabbed Todo's hand and shook it. "Thank you for taking care of Atsushi-kun! I heard a lot of things about you from him, Daikan-san.." he let go of his hand. "I just wanna get to know you more!"

Todo stared at him, baffled. "U-uh.. Principal..? What do you.." He bit his lip. _How much did At-chan say to him..?_

Oso grinned. "I'm saying that we have family dinner this Friday. Join us~ Then we will talk properly. The Kumakane manor serves awesome dishes."

Todo gasped at that. _Free food.. Well, I guess I could get to know At-chan more by going.._ He smiled brightly at him. "Ah~ I would be honored to join you for dinner, Principal~! I am also curious about where At-chan lives!"

Oso chuckled and placed his hands on his desk. "Okay! It's decided. We will go to our house thirty minutes after school! Is that okay?"

The teacher nodded and smiled cutely. "That would be perfect~ I'm looking forward to it, Principal~"

The older one clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Aah, I always tell everyone to stop calling me that.. Oh! I know~ call me Uncle~"

Todo blinked and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. How about no..? It really sounds weird." _Not to mention the attention that we will have._

Oso chuckled. "Aw~ Oh, well, Oso is fine then! Just don't callme principal. I feel reeeaally old for being called that." He grinned and patted his shoulder.

The younger one chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Oso-san. I will keep that in mind. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go.."

Oso nodded and smiled. "Oh! Before you do, I have something to ask you.." He looked at him with a towering gaze. ".. You know what will happen if he gets hurt, right?"

Todo looked up at him and gulped. "Oh.. Well… Y-yes, of course, Oso-san~" Well, he would not only lose his job, that is for sure.

Oso grinned widely. "Good answer~! Well, then! See you tonight, Todo!"

* * *

Todo nervously shifted on the sofa, looking around the house. It is the long awaited day of the week and he finally get to see the Kumakane manor. It is as big, as Todo expected but tha fanciness that it has leaves him baffled. He did not expect someone like Oso to have this taste. This looks more like Atsushi's taste. He hummed. _Now that I think about it, it might be him who bugged Oso to redesign or whatever._

When he heard someone walking down the stairs, he straightened up. Atsushi smiled at him and sat beside him. "You came, Totty-san.. Thank you for accepting Uncle Oso's request."

He looked at him, pleased that other remembered his nickname. "Well, of course I would accept it.. I wanna see where you live after all, At-chan..~" He smiled at him. _Though, I have my own motives.._

Atsushi smiled wider. "Ah, yes. Please feel free to come here when I am here.. I would love to chat with you.. Todo-san.." He scooted closer to him to hold his hand.

Todo gasped and blushed deeply. He looked away to fish his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it to get to the camera app. "Let's take pictures~ I'll tag you."

Atsushi nodded and happily obliged. He leaned closer to him. Todo blushed harder and made a peace sign before capturing the photo as Atsushi simply smiled.

The teacher looked through the photos after a few shots. He giggled and posted some of them in his instagram account. "There you go~! We look nice~"

Atsushi smiled and nodded. "I agree! We do look nice together, Totty-san.."

Todo blinked and looked at the other. "Together..? What do you mean..?"

Atsushi looked at him in the eyes and was about to speak until Oso came in the manor. "We're here! No need to panic. I brought my waifu over here."

Behind him was Choro, with his usual pout and his face is glowing red. "Don't call me that! I am not your 'waifu'!" He stopped on his tracks when he saw Todo on the sofa. "Wha-.. Daikan-sensei..?"

Todo immediately stood up, not expecting to see the man. "VP T-Toritsuki? What are you doing here..?"

Choro creased his eyebrows. "I.. I was invited by Oso-san.. Were you?" He frowned and looked at Oso. "I thought it was only us three?"

Oso chuckled and looked at everyone who is looking at him, secretly demanding an explanation. "What~? I wanted Atsushi-kun to get to know Chororin better~"

"Don't call me Chororin!" The poor vice principal exclaimed but he was ignored for now.

"But I thought- Hey! Atsushi-kun will be, like, a third wheel. So, I thought I should invite you! It's gonna be like a double date!" Oso grinned at them.

Choro blinked and gasped at that. "D-double- What?" He looked at the youngest two. "Are you two dating?"

Todo gasped at that and immediately shook his head, blushing. "N-no..! No, we're not~ Of course not~ At-chan and I just became close friends, that's all~ Oh, but this won't affect his studies. Our friendship is strictly outside the class."

Atsushi looked at him and then back at the vice principal with a neutral expression.

Choro seemed to believe that and nodded. "Alright. As long as that is the case." He frowned at Oso. "Do not say misleading sentences like that.."

Oso chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to keep you on your toes~ ah! Let's go and eat!" He went to the dining room with Choro, followed by Todo and Atsushi.

"…." Todo stopped walking and looked at Atsushi with a surprised expression. "W-wait.. Are they..?"

Atsushi stopped to look at Todo. He tilted his head. ".. They..?"

Todo pointed at the two older males. "A-are they together..?" He knows that the two are very close but he did not notice it until now.

Atsushi looked at the two before smiling at Todo. He nodded. "Ah, yes.. They became together around the first day of school.. It is not really surprising. Uncle Oso has his eyes on him ever since they met."

Then Todo was speechless… _This will be a long night.._

* * *

The dinner is pleasant. The food looks and smells great. There are a lot of them that Todo did not thnk that they could finish it all but seeing how much Oso eats, it should be just enough for the four of them.

Todo ate peacefully along with Atsushi. They talked to each other about trivial things. Like shops and current trends.. Also about this bitchy teacher who kept on posting attention seeking pictures of herself in instagram. They both laughed. He could be himself around Atsushi but he is trying to keep in at a low volume since there are two other males in the room.

Speaking of which, the two older males are talking to each other but Todo noticed that the Vice principal's face is red and he stopped replying verbally a while ago. His replies reduced into nods and small smiles.

 _..Don't tell me… Are they playing a fucking footsie right now?_ He sighed and tried to ignore them. He looked at Atsushi instead. He hummed, trying to sort some feelings out. _He's still young but he is pretty mature.. Even so.. Being involved in a relationship with him would be a mess.._ He blinked at that. _What am I thinking? Why would I think that?!_

Choro's voice pulled him from his trance. "Daikan-sensei?... Daikan-sensei..!"

Todo blinked and looked at him. "Eh?" He looked at him with his large eyes. "Hm?.."

Choro frowned slightly. "Don't look at me like that.. Are you alright?"

Todo smiled a bit. _I'm a mess.._ "I am fine~ Thank you, Choro-san~"

Choro hummed. "Well, if you are so sure.."

Atsushi continued to stare at Todo with his worried look on his face.

 _What is in his mind..?_ Todo wondered. He always have observed people and try to know what they are thinking but Atsushi.. This teenager.. is unreadable for him.

* * *

After dinner, Todo said that he needed to go earlier than planned though in reality, he just want to get out as soon as possible.

Oso waved at Todo good bye. "See you on Monday~! Take care!"

Choro did the same. "Take care, Daikan-sensei.."

Todo smiled and nodded. "Okay~ Good night~" He turned around but Atsushi immediately went to his side. "Eh..?"

Atsushi looked at Oso. "I will accompany Todo-sensei until he catches a cab, uncle Oso.."

Oso shrugged and wrapped an arm around Choro's shoulder and went inside with him. "Just try not to get cold~!"

Choro had no choice but to follow him in. He made a few complaints but Todo could not make it out. Todo went outside the gates with Atsuhi.

Todo glanced at him and hummed. "So.. you have any crushes lately..?"

Atsushi looked at him like he was surprised. "Ah..? Oh… it's unlike you to ask that so directly, Totty-kun.."

Todo shrugged and hummed. "Well.. Since your uncle is dating someone, I.. just got curious.."

Atsushi hummed and smiled a bit. "If you really want to know the truth, then yes.. I do.."

Todo hummed and held onto his phone. He does not know if he should feel relieved or scared. ".. Who is it..?"

Atsushi stopped on his tracks and frowned slightly. "Todo-kun.. why are you asking me this?"

 _Oh.. is it too personal for you now?_ Todo huffed slightly. "Well~ I was just curious~ Maybe I could help you with this mystery person~" He smiled at him. "Well, if you need tips, I could give you some~"

Atsushi blinked and faced him. ".. Todo-kun.. you had lovers before..?"

Todo looked up at him and chuckled. "Does it look like I didn't have one or two yet?" He pouted a bit. "At-chan~ You're so mean~" He giggled.

Atsushi became silent. He walked towards Todo and grabbed both of his shoulders.

Todo blinked and looked up at him warily. "A-atsushi-kun..?" He gasped when he saw the other's face. _Why does he look different than usual..? He looks…_

All of a sudden, Atsushi leaned down on him to kiss his trembling lips. He gasped and tried to pull away but Atsushi was stronger than he thought. "hmnnn!"

Atsushi kept a strong grip on his shoulders. He pulled away, blushing deeply. "Todo-kun, it is you that I want.. I know our circumstances that's why I could not say it to you.."

Todo was also blushing, still lightheaded about the situation. He stammered. "W-wha.. I.. Y-you what..?"

Atsushi pulled him close into a tight hug. "…. I want to become older and become a man who could be with you.. I was going to wait.. But I am frightened that you might get taken away from me.. I can't allow that to happen.. I.. I would not be able to move on without you.. Now that I met you, my life would not be complete without you.. so.. so please don't hate me… Don't hate me for loving you.. so please.." He gritted his teeth as he hugged him tighter.

Todo was taken aback at the sudden confession. The other hid his emotions for so long that it blew all over the place.. Todo's features softened and sighed. ".. You really are still too young.."

Atsushi froze on the spot and leaned away. He looked like his heart fell down his stomach. "..Todo..kun..?"

Todo giggled slightly. "You idiot~ I would not hate you because you love me.. In fact, I am.. actually thankful that someone.. someone like you loves me…" He smiled a bit, blushing. "W-well..~ I can't say that I love you too.. because.. I want to think about our situation more.. But I do like you, At-chan.."

Atsushi's eyes lightened, his face still a little red. "Totty.. is that true..?"

Todo smiled and nodded. "Ah, of course~.. Though, you know what I mean.. right?"

Atsushi smiled and nodded, straightening his features up. "I understand.. I do not want to cause you trouble after all.. but.. once the time is right.. I will do what I can to be able to be with you.."

Todo smiled brightly at him. "Okay~ I will wait for you, okay..?"

Atsushi smiled gently at him and hugged him close. ".. Thank you.. Todo-kun.."

Todo smiled a bit and hugged him back. _Well.. I do not mind waiting, anyway..~_

* * *

 **A/N: I had to do work so my mind went kaput for more than a week. It was a long-ass writer's block so Sorry if it turned out wrong.. ^^" Oh! I will update this chap whenever I got the OsoChoro smut ready. (Yes, there are at least 2 smuts here so yeah..)**


End file.
